


Eye to Eye

by ackerlynx



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ash flirts most of the time, Eiji and Yue are best friends, Eiji is obsessed with Ash's eyes, Eiji uses Japanese emoticons, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, I honestly don't know what to write anymore, M/M, New York City, Pet Names, Photographer Okumura Eiji, Pining, Smooth Ash Lynx, They deserve a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackerlynx/pseuds/ackerlynx
Summary: Eiji knew that he was staring. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he got caught, but for some reason, he couldn’t stop. He was mesmerized. The boy’s beauty was like no other, pale skin and rosy cheeks. And oh, his eyes were a rich color of jade.“That was the fourth time we’ve made eye contact. I’m pretty sure you owe me your name by now,” said the blonde. Eiji squeaked, finally noticing that the other had made its way to sit beside him on the train. He was even prettier up close. It was a miracle that he managed to say something without sounding so strained.Alternatively: Eiji meets Ash on the subway and he forms a penchant for those jade irises.





	Eye to Eye

The first time Eiji saw him was on the subway. The young university student was heading towards Yut-Lung’s house when a boy with golden hair caught his attention admits the vast sea of people. He was leaning against the subway door, head cast to the side. From where he was standing, Eiji could only make out certain features. The boy was tall, had broad shoulders, and a lean yet somehow muscular figure. Not to mention that his face looked like one of an angel’s. The other thing he noticed was the small frown being worn by the said male.

Eiji knew that he was staring. He knew that it was only a matter of time before he got caught, but for some reason, he couldn’t stop. He was mesmerized. The boy’s beauty was like no other, pale skin and rosy cheeks. And _oh_, his eyes were a rich color of jade.

_Wait, his eyes?_

And behold, the stranger has caught him staring. His vivid jade eyes staring right back at his brown hues. Beautiful, he thought. He felt the heat rush up to his cheeks before he turned to look the other way. He couldn’t afford to seem like some creep when it wasn’t his intention at all. Eiji fidgeted in his seat, the camera that he was holding suddenly looked interesting to him. He wanted to look at him again. Eiji wanted to bask in the deep color of the stranger’s eyes and embed it into memory.

_Maybe I am turning into a creep. _

The raven haired swore that he could _hear_ Yue sighing at his antics as if the Chinese man was with him. In all honesty, he was tempted to look at the blonde again. He possessed this aura that screamed power, but there was also a subtle gentleness to him. One thing to know about Eiji Okumura was that his curiosity always gets the best of him. Does he want to scare the boy away? No. Should he look at him again? Maybe. Should he ask his best friend for help? Totally. As if he was heard by some unknown entity, his phone popped up with a notification from Yue.

**yue**: Bambi, should I do a triple braided bun or just a regular fishtail pony braid?

**eiji**: i think the triple braided bun would look nice on you (⌒∇⌒)

**yue**: Obviously. Everything looks good on me.

**eiji**: yes yes, now can you help me with my own problem?

**yue**: Go on.

**eiji**: there’s this guy,,, and he looks really pretty. but he caught me staring at him a while ago and now i’m scared to look again

**yue**: You still want to look at him huh?

**eiji**: yes (／。＼) what should i do baby snake?

**yue**: Then look at him Eiji.

**eiji**: eh??? i think you don’t understand what i told you

**yue**: If he asks you why then tell him I dared you so. If he hurts you, we’re bringing Sing into this.

**eiji**: do you really want me to be in danger that much yue? (´；ω；｀)

**yue**: You’ll live Bambi. Now go send heart eyes to your crush while I finish braiding my hair.

**eiji**: i do not have a crush!

The Japanese male sighed, so much for getting help from his best friend. The train had stopped for a moment, but that wasn’t Eiji’s stop and it seems the same for the blonde. With people both leaving and filling the public transit, it took him a while to finally notice the stranger moving towards him.

_Act natural Eiji! Natural!_

The boy was now sitting in front of him, hands tucked in to the pockets of his navy blue jacket. Eiji once again turned away, yet the words of his friend was still on his mind. It wouldn’t be bad to try right? Besides, since when did Yue put him in danger?

Brown orbs went back to peering at the boy seated in front of him. He could be a model, he thought. Eiji wanted to come up to him and ask permission to take a photograph but he was too shy to do so. The next thing he knew, he saw jade. The blonde was staring right back at him, gaze sharp and intense. It took all his strength not to let out the gasps he was holding. Instead, he gave him an apologetic smile and went back to messaging Yut-Lung on how this advice of his wasn’t going to work. It was by the third time that their eyes met, and Eiji was pretty sure that everything was all on purpose now. The stranger knows that he’s been staring. If that smirk on the other’s face meant anything, it was probably that. 

“That was the fourth time we’ve made eye contact. I’m pretty sure you owe me your name by now,” said the blonde. Eiji squeaked, finally noticing that the other had made its way to sit beside him on the train. He was even prettier up close. It was a miracle that he managed to say something without sounding so strained.

“So you’ve been counting too huh?” Eiji laughed sheepishly. He didn’t know what to do now that he’s talking to the person he’s set his interest on, but might as well make the most out of it. “I couldn’t help it when you kept looking at me with those puppy eyes,” the American laughed.

“I did not look at you like that, thank you very much.”

“Sure you didn’t Mister Stalker.”

“T-the name is Eiji! Eiji Okumura. And s-sorry for making you think I was a stalker.” Eiji scratched the back of his neck shyly. “It’s fine really. Nice to meet you, Eiji. Ash Lynx at your service.” Ash introduced. 

_Lynx? Americans do have interesting names._

“So Eiji, care to tell me why you kept glancing my way?” Ash asked, his tone rather teasing. The photography student was so close to combusting.

_What did Yue say again? A dare? What? _

He couldn’t focus, not when Ash was looking at him so intensely. “I’m sure many have given you compliments about your looks which is mainly the reason why I kept looking at you but…” Eiji trailed off. “But?”

“But you looked lonely.”

_Did I overstep my boundaries? _Eiji was brought back from his thoughts when he heard a soft chuckle. He smiled. Ash’s laugh, although it wasn’t much, sounded very nice. It made him want to hear more. “Aren’t you an interesting little fella?” The blonde mused. Eiji huffed, “I may be smaller but I could clearly say that I’m older than you!”

“Is that so? You could easily pass for someone younger than eighteen!”

“I'm twenty-two and a junior majoring in Photography." Ash hummed, his view on the older not changing even with all the facts he's been presented with. "Oh, I'm sorry Onii-chan, but it's not my fault that you look like a child." Another jab.

"For someone with an angelic face, you sure do not act like one," retorted Eiji, coaxing another laugh out of the younger. It hasn't even been an hour since he's met Ash but Eiji could confidently say that making him laugh is one of his favorite things to do now.

By the time the train has reached the next stop, both boys were still immersed with their sharing. Ash had learned that Eiji transferred from Japan to New York because of a pole vaulting scholarship but he went with photography instead due to an untimely accident. He learned that Eiji's favorite dish was natto (whatever that was), and that he had met his best friend two years ago at a college party.

But those were only the things the Japanese male told him. Ash knew that Eiji's smile reached his eyes when he talks about taking photographs and capturing memories. He knew that Eiji would blush to the tip of his ears when Ash openly flirts with him (not that he's denying it or anything). He doesn't like it when being teased about his height or fluency in the English language. Ash also didn't miss the way the other's smile won't reach his eyes when they talk about his pole vaulting career. 

It was the same case for Eiji. The raven learned that Ash liked avocado shrimp salad. He learned that the blonde was scared of pumpkins because of a trick or treat incident that happened while waiting for his older brother, and that the New York Public Library was like his second home. Eiji noticed that Ash was very intelligent and that he could easily connect with the characters of the novels he was fond of.

Eiji thought that whenever Ash talked, it was if listening to a storyteller telling a tall tale about vast adventures and tragedies. When Ash smiled, it tended to be quiet and reserved. There was so many things he was learning about Ash Lynx and yet he yearned for more.

"Eiji, you're staring again."

"Sorry Ash, it's just that...your eyelashes are also blonde," giggled Eiji. Ash liked it when he said his name; the one syllable name suddenly turning into two.

The boys were so immersed into each other's company, just like they were in their own bubble. That was until they've arrived at Ash's stop. "Sorry to cut our conversation short, Eiji. I had lots of fun talking to you," grinned the blonde. "This won't be the last time we see each other right?" questioned the raven.

"Definitely not. See you later, sweetie!" A kiss to the cheek.

_What_

That was a kiss right? Eiji was definitely sure he felt the younger's lips press against his cheek, but before he could even react, Ash had already stepped out of the train. 

**yue**: I don't know what's taking you your goddamn time but you do know I can't watch the next episode without you right?

**eiji**: yue i think i'm in love (♥ω♥*)

**yue**: Says the one who doubted my advice

**eiji**: oh and yue

**yue**: Hm?

**eiji**: i think i know why im late... i missed my stop two stations ago..

-

The next time they met was two weeks after the first encounter. They were in the subway again. Eiji was thirdwheeling with Yue and Sing (the couple says otherwise) and Ash was going to see a movie with Shorter. Needless to say, Eiji returned the favor by kissing Ash on the lips much to their friends' shock.

"Do you want to catch a movie with me?"

"I thought the kiss would give away my answer."

"Maybe you have to do it again. You know, just to make sure I get it this time."

"Ugh they're disgustingly cheesy. Sing, I don't like where this is going."

"You were the one who gave Eiji that leap of faith."

"How come I'm the only one single here?!"

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time to post on AO3 and I haven't written anything in a while so I hope this was okay :)  
Interact with me on twitter! (@ackerlynx)


End file.
